


Of hipster moose dogs and dress wearing nightmare fuel

by Deanpala



Series: Supertale [4]
Category: Supernatural, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Hives, Muffet - Freeform, Pets, Temmies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9521495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanpala/pseuds/Deanpala
Summary: Temmies, Muffet, and Winchesters oh my!





	

Dean walked by the crack in the wall to get to the kitchen.

Wait a second…. There was a crack in the wall?

Apparently so because there was a freaking creepy thing watching him from the huge crack. He got closer and…

Was immediately buried under a pile of Temmies.

When he finally got out, they had already gotten everywhere. Oh gosh, this was going to be difficult to deal with…

"Hoi I'm Temmie! Don't forget my friend!"

"uhhh okay….." Dean moved on to the next… thing.

"Hoi I'm Temmie! Don't forget my friend!"

"Hoi I'm Temmie! Don't forget my friend!"

"Hi I'm Bob!" Okay, these things were really freaking weird. Last time Dean ever drunk before going to bed.

"Uh…. SAM! CAN YOU COME DOWN HERE!?" Dean asked, having no idea what to do with these….. Temmies.

"Yeah, what's the pr- what the heck are those?"

"Heck if I know. It seems most of them are named 'Temmie'."

"Ooooookay then…"

They caught sight of a 'Temmie' a little farther off than the other ones that seemed to be staring at an egg.

"Hey uh… whatcha doing there?" Sam asked a little hesitantly.

"tem….WATCH EGG! eg…..WILL HATCH! tem…PROUD PARENT!"

"You know egg is hard-" Sam slapped a hand over Dean's mouth to shut him up.

"What? Someone has to tell… it!" Dean said.

"Don't you dare. There is no reason to ruin this things pride."

"Okay, okay I get i-"At that moment Dean jumped up several feet while screaming like a teenage girl.

"Dude, what's your-" Sam turned around and joined Dean in his girly screaming at the sight of what appeared to a giant spider and its pet trying its best to eat 'proud parent'.

"Hello, would you like to buy a spider donut? Only 1000 G." Said the dress wearing nightmare fuel.

"Ummmm….."

"WOA! U gota….. Spider donuts! Hnnn….i gota have dat Spider donut…. But I gota pay for college. Hnnnnn…..! Tem always wanted Spider donut….! Tem buy donut for…. 1001 g?"

The spider thing quickly let the Temmie go and it was almost immediately shot by the boys and the money returned to Temmie so she could pay for 'college' as she called it. They could face all of heaven and hell, but they could NOT handle spider well. At all. Just nope.

After getting over that traumatic experience, Sam turned his puppy eyes to Dean.

"Can we keep one?"

"Sam, there is no freaking way that we are keeping some hipster moose dog."

"But Deeeeeeeeeaaaaannnnnnn." Sam whined.

"Okay, fine catch one and we can keep it just shut up alright?"

Sam grabbed the closest Tem.

Sadly, it happened to be the one that was allergic to humans, and it quickly burst into dust.

It took forever to get rid of all the Tems, and by the end of the month, Sam still had a sad guilty look for killing that stupid thing.


End file.
